


'Til there was you

by luolinia



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Parent(s), No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luolinia/pseuds/luolinia
Summary: Haseul finally did it, she moved away, life was finally good, or at least as good it can get.Until she smiled again.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jeon Heejin/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip/Viian Wong | ViVi
Kudos: 5





	'Til there was you

It was unfortunate to say the least, Haseul was aware of that but she was a smart woman, she knew that those type of things happen often and knew exactly how to handle it.  
She lived a lonesome life for the most part, of course on weekends she would have brunch with Jinsoul and Yves to forget about the week but the rest of the time she was mostly confined to her little office in her apartment. That was until a girl arrived to her door a month ago and asked for the roommate post on that one website.  
Haseul stared at her for a little while, deciding that her smile was warm enough to trust that she wasn't someone dangerous, so she let her in and they sat on the kitchen table.  
The girl had a small figure, almost the same size as Haseul's which was unusual.  
"So you're here for the room I'm renting."  
Haseul said while looking at her notepad.  
"Yes"  
The girl said brightly  
"I'm moving next week because of a job offer, I'm a art teacher, I have five sisters so I'm used to having roommates so I would be a little uncomfortable if I lived alone but I also enjoy the idea of having my own room also I saw on the pictures that the room you're renting have so much sunlight is like a dream to me, this is the perfect place for me."  
The girl talked fast as if she rehearsed that in from of a mirror a couple times. She gave haseul a big smile, so big that her eyes turned into crescent moons, haseul looked at them silently for a few seconds, the girl looked a little nervous while she looked at the other, waiting for the end of the silence. Haseul wrote something in her notepad.  
"You usually talk that much?"  
She said, looking at the her with unamusement in her eyes. The girl opened her eyes in surprise to the other's words, hesitating of opening her mouth again.  
"I need to be honest with you from the start so there's no problems between us so yes, I usually talk... A lot"  
She said softly, a little ashamed of the words coming out of her mouth. Haseul let her notepad to the side, looking back at the girl.  
"If you won't bother me while I'm working the the room is yours."  
The girl's face which was filled with sorrow a second ago started to shine again with the same bright from when haseul opened thw door.  
"I promise I won't bother, oh wow, I swear you won't regret it, I'll be a great roommate thank you so so much."  
The girl looked like a puppy in the way her eyes looked at haseul like she was about to adopt her, the brown haired one gave to her words before standing up from the table.  
"Well, so we have a deal, you're moving next week and I'm expecting your first payment this week, is that right?"  
She said extending her hand to the girl to seal the deal in a paperless contract, the girl took haseul hand with both hands shaking it with a lot of energy.  
"You have my word uh..... How's your name?"  
The girl stoped shaking her hand and took it away.  
"I'm Haseul."  
The girl put her coat back on, smiling to haseul wich realized and made a mental note about how she also did that a lot, haseul wondered if her cheeks hurt because of it.  
"You have my word Haseul, I'm Vivi by the way."  
She also took a mental note that she had to change her contact name from Girl 3 to Vivi(roommate).  
"See you next week when you move in then."  
Vivi gave one last big smile at the door before saying goodbye and leaving.  
Haseul closed the door and furrowed her eyebrows at the flow of thoughts going on her head, she seemed to be the polar opposite of her, but she had nice recommendationa letters from her former roommates, also she was the only one who actually sent the recommendation letters and the list of habits, and the list of possible annoying belongings.  
Haseul told herself that things where going to be just fine.

________

Haseul and Vivi have been living together for the past three days and so far they only spoke when haseul explained the chores calendar.  
Vivi had a couple days until her first say of work so out of boredom she decided she would pay attention to Haseul's habit and talk about them with her friends on the phone. She noticed that Haseul spend most of her time in the office, she only came out for breakfast and dinner wich she had in the table but she would have lunch on her desk. Haseul had good time management, she gave her self enough time to work and rest. When resting haseul would read a book or play soduko, Vivi had a giggle when she realized Haseul reminded her of an old lady.

"So she's like... A control freak or something?"  
Jiwoo said while she was laying on Vivi's bed, her feet in the air resting her heels on the wall. Vivi gave another spin on her desk chair.  
"Not really, maybe with herself but she like, doesn't expect me to be like her, if she was a control freak she would um, control me I guess."  
Jiwoo laughed slightly at her own thoughts.  
"Kinky."  
She said before being hit with Vivi's pencil.  
"I'm just saying! She's hot! I bet she works out."  
Vivi shaked her head at her friends words with a smile on her face while she moved from her chair to the bed, resting her head on jiwoo's tummy.  
"I don't look at those kind of things, she doesn't look like the type that works out."  
Vivi gave a little sigh in tiredness, jiwoo looked at her while pursing her lips, caressing her friend's hair softly.  
"Vivi.... Have you been sleeping any better?"  
Vivi closed her eyes to the question while letting a sigh leave her body, as if she was surrendering to something.  
"No, you know I'm not."  
Jiwoo looked at her with worry in her eyes, Vivi's eyes where now open, locked in a blurry spot on the ceiling.  
"I don't want... I don't know... I."  
She blinked a couple times.  
"Things are not going to be the same without her, I've accepted that already, things are changing and there's nothing we can do about it. I know it's been.... Long enough but I was with her give years jiwoo, and yeah before you say it I know therapy is good and I'll think about it but, not sleeping well because I'm not with her is the last thing that reminds me of her now that I moved, I'm not ready to let that go, not just yet, I'll be soon but, give me some time please."  
Jiwoo listened to her friend with attention before giving a soft smile and a kiss on her forehead, Vivi knew what that meant in their language feeling a big storm of peace in her body, she didn't have to say anything so she just smiled grateful of having jiwoo as her best friend.

_______

Vivi looked at the time on her phone and gave a big sigh.   
She get out of bed and went to the kitchen to make herself some tea, after the said tea was done she sat on the kitchen table, letting the dark and silence take a hold of her.   
She was getting used to it, to the nights, to the feeling of nothingness of the city when it was late enough, that moment of time before the sun goes out, where the owl go to bed and right before people wake up to go to work. If it was an option Vivi would prefer to be one of those two, instead of a sad in between, a sleepless creature being a slave to her own memories, memories she refused to let go, memories that should feel like pain but it was unfeasible for her to see them that way. She could never hate them, she could never hate remembering the way that her blonde hair flew with wind when she closed her eyes to feel a soft breeze in her skin. Not when the smell of her strawberry chapstick was stuck in her mind forever, not when her laugh illuminated a whole room. But she wasn't blonde anymore, and the strawberry chapstick was probably in the trash by now, and she was laughing at someone else’s jokes.   
It was time to let go, Vivi just wished she knew how.


End file.
